A new Sinnoh journey
by typhlosion4accountant
Summary: Ash has just won the sinnoh league but has decided to remain in Sinnoh a little longer with his companions. As he journeys he meets an old friend. Abilityshipping. Ash and Annabelle. I'm not very good at summarys so sorry. Please read and review. Chap 5 u
1. Prologue

This is the first chapter of my first fan fic so I hope you enjoy and please review.P.s. sorry it is very short the next chapter will hopefully be a lot longer.

* * *

It was just another lonely day for a certain violet-haired girl. Things had never been the same ever since _he _had left. The girl's name was Annabelle and little did she know that her life was about to become a whole lot better.


	2. The beginning

Here is the second chapter. Please note that I am trying to get the story going quickly so sorry if there isn't that much detail. I may add some detail later but please read and review.

* * *

"Hey mum," Ash Ketchum said as his mum's face appeared on the videophone screen. "Hello Ash," Delia Ketchum replied "or should that be hello pokemon master Ash?"

"I still can't believe I finally won. It has taken me so long to actually win a league but now I have finally done it!" Ash exclaimed. "But the real reason I wanted to call you is that I have decided to remain here in Sinnoh for a while so I can see or maybe even capture some really rare pokemon."

At this Delia's face fell. "Oh," was all she could say. "Sorry to disappoint you mum but it is something that really want to do," Ash replied. "I will talk to you often I promise."

"It's okay honey. I know how stubborn you can be sometimes so I won't force you to come back but tell me one thing," Delia was close to tears. "What is it mum?" Ash asked. "Promise me that you won't ever be alone. Always make sure that either Dawn or Brock is with you," was all she said. " I will mum. Bye." With that Ash hung up. "So where are we going then Ash?" Dawn inquired. "I don't know," was the only answer she got.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Annabelle got up slowly from her sofa and opened it. "Hey Annabelle," said Scott. "Oh, hi there Scott," Annabelle replied."What's up?"

"Well you have been workig hard recently so I thought that perhaps you might need a bit of a break. Therefore I have decided to let you have a one year break whilst the battle tower gets a refurbishment. If the refurbishment is completed before the year is up than I have plenty of trainers on hand willing to cover for you,"Scott said. Annabelle just stood there, speechless. Finally she spoke. "So it doesn't matter if I, for instance decided to go travelling in Sinnoh for instance?"she asked. "Not at all,"Scott said."As long as you are back here in a year I don't care where you go or what you do."

* * *

Well that chapter was a bit longer than the other one. As you might or might not have guessed Annabelle is about to venture off to Sinnoh. Hope you liked it and please read and review.


	3. Memories

Well here is the next chapter in the saga which I hope you are enjoying. Just the usual read and review.

* * *

Annabelle couldn't believe her luck. She could join _him_ as a travelling companion. Perhaps then she could finally tell him the thing that had been bothering her all this time. She could tell him that she loved him. But first she had to prove that he was still the same person that had won the Sinnoh league and stolen her heart. She hurried upstairs to her bedroom and got changed into a plain white T-shirt, black trousers violet and white trainers. Then she hurried back downstairs, grabbed her orange rucksack, put her three pokeballs into it as well as some food and water and then set off to see her old friend Alice.

Author's note: Alice is just a character I made up so don't go saying stuff like she doesn't exist because I know that already.

In Sinnoh

Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Dawn were setting off along the road away from the pokemon centre. They were all excited because Ash had just won the Sinnoh league and Dawn had won the Sinnoh Grand Festival. They were both looking extremely proud of themselves as they admired their respective trophies. "This must be a dream!" Dawn exclaimed as she stared for the a millionth time at her shiny gold trophy. "I never expected to actually win the grand festival first time round. I thought that I would in the top 8 or somewhere around there." It had been a hard last contest battle against her rival Zoey. Kenny's Empoleon had been hard enough with her prinplup only winning by very few points. Then it had been her Ambipom against Zoey's Mismagius. After all half of Ambipom's attacks didn't affect Mismagius because of the normal and ghost type moves match up. Of course it worked both ways so Dawn had managed to use that to her advantage and knock out Mismagius with only 5 seconds left on the clock. It had not been a easy challenge, that was for sure. "I know what you mean Dawn," Ash said. "I thought that the Sinnoh league wouldn't be any different than the last ones. In other words I thought I would never get past the semi-finals let alone the finals themselves." Ash recalled. After an immense battle in the semi-finals against Paul, which had nearly resulted in disaster, Ash had gone on to face none other than…Aoi! Ash had been just as surprised as Brock and Dawn to discover that she was in the Sinnoh league at all let alone making it to the finals.

Flashback

"Well that was an extremely intense battle folks. I have never seen anything like it!" The announcer cried. "Still lets not get carried away folks as the finals are yet to come. As you all know folks the challengers in this tournament weren't allowed to see whom their opponents were until they were guaranteed to face them in the next battle. So little old Ash down there can only guess who his final opponent will be. And now for the announcement you have all been waiting for. Ash's opponent in the Sinnoh League Grand Final will be … Aoi, a new challenger who only recently started on their pokemon journey. Lets see what will happen when the two trainers clash tomorrow. Until then, adios amigos.

* * *

Alright, for those of you who don't know who Aoi is, she is a character who Ash meets in the summer school arc which recently aired in Japan. She ends up with a crush on him and she still has one when they meet her at the daycare centre (which her family runs) in an episode a little later on. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review.


	4. Vs Angie

Here is the next chapter in the story. I hope you all enjoy it as one of Ash's pokemon is coming back soon. Please read and review because I need the reviews to help me make the story better. Any reviews I will take into account and try to use in the next few chapters.

* * *

"Well here we are again folks but this time to witness the finals between Ash of Pallet town in Kanto and Aoi of Salaceon town here in Sinnoh. This will hopefully be an exciting and thrilling battle. Now is the time to determine the stage our combatants are playing on." A roulette wheel appeared in the middle of the stadium and started spinning. When it had stopped the arrow was pointing to the grass symbol. The middle of the stage suddenly opened up to reveal a stage covered with grass and a few small trees. "Well it looks like our challengers are playing on the grass field so now over to the judge for the rules," cried the announcer.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle with no time limit. The challenger may not call out any kind of commands or else risk their pokemon being disqualified. The winner will earn the title of pokemon master. Both challengers may switch pokemon if they choose however you may only switch each pokemon once. The match will end when all of one side's pokemon have fainted. Challengers, please choose your pokemon," the judge's voice boomed over the speakers. "I choose you monfernoe!" Ash called as he threw a red and white ball into the air. With a flash of white light there was monfernoe ready to begin the battle. "Interesting choice Ash," Aoi said more to herself than him. "In which case, I choose you Crobat," she said as she threw a pokeball into the air. Out came a purple bat with four wings. "Let the battle begin!" shouted the announcer. Crobat flew towards Monfernoe with its fangs extended and glowing purple with poison. Monfernoe rolled out of the way and shot a flamethrower back at Crobat. Crobat attempted to dodge however the flamethrower caught it on the wing making its flight harder and unstable. Monfernoe then changed to flame wheel and Crobat used sludge bomb. The attacks hit each other in mid-air and resulted in an explosion that enveloped both pokemon. Ash, Aoi and the judge all strained their eyes trying to see what was happening inside the smoke. As it cleared away it was revealed that Monfernoe had fainted whilst crobat was flying very weirdly with very little control. "Monfernoe is unable to battle. Crobat is the winner." However as the judge finished saying this Crobat lost complete control and flew straight into a tree, knocking itself out. "Crobat is also unable to battle. The result is a draw!" the judge announced. Both trainers called their pokemon back and thanked them. Then they picked a new pokeball and threw it into the air. "Donphan I choose you!" Aoi called as the armour pokemon appeared. "Well then I choose you Glalie," Ash said as threw the pokeball into the air. Out of it came the pokemon called Glalie. "This battle is between Donphan and Glalie. Let the battle begin!" The judge cried. Donphan started the battle by using rockslide however Glalie hovered out the way and then countered with headbutt. Donphan was sent skidding across the grass before standing back up and using rollout. Glalie didn't move. As Donphan was about to hit it Glalie moved to the side letting Donphan crash into the tree behind it. Glalie then turned round and used ice beam on Donphan. However Donphan dodged and so the tree became one giant ice block. Donphan then fired a hyper beam at Glalie, hitting it dead on and taking it out of the battle. "Glalie is unable to battle. Donphan is the winner!" the judge stated. "Glalie return. You did a good job my friend but it is time you rested," Ash said. "Pikachu are you ready?" "Pika!" was the reply from his little electric mouse pokemon. Pikachu then jumped from Ash's side onto the grass field. "The battle is between Donphan and Pikachu. The rules are the same so let the battle begin!" As Donphan was still recovering from hyper beam Pikachu started off with quick attack which hit Donphan on the head. However, Donphan didn't seem bothered at all as it just sat there. It then used rockslide however Pikachu dodged it and then used iron tail on Donphan knocking it out. "Donphan is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner."

"Good job Donphan now return," Aoi said. "Well it all comes down to this folks. Which pokemon will Aoi choose? I can only guess but we will soon find out," the announcer commented. "Come on out Shinx!" Aoi cried as her beloved first pokemon appeared. "This deciding battle is between Ash's pikachu and Aoi's Shinx. Let the final battle begin!" the judge shouted. Both pokemon started by using quick attack with neither of them letting up. Eventually Pikachu realised that this wasn't doing much and so switched to iron tail. Shinx, however, saw it coming and used the speed from quick attack to dodge it. Shinx then followed up with thunderbolt. But Pikachu just absorbed the attack and sent it back to Shinx only more powerful. Shinx tried to copy Pikachu however the attack was too strong and so Shinx was sent sprawling across the field. Pikachu then went to follow up with iron tail however he was countered by Shinx using both iron tail and quick attack, a combination it had learnt during training. It hit Pikachu hard and sent him flying into the branches of a tree, damaging him more and more. At this stage both trainers were amazed that their pokemon knew a lot of the same moves. Ash could do nothing but watch as Pikachu and Shinx tried to get the better of each other. All of a sudden Shinx started to glow with a white light. "Well look at that folks," the announcer said, "Shinx is starting to evolve. Once the bright disappeared there was no sign of Shinx but instead a majestic Luxio. "Yeah! My Shinx evolved into Luxio!" Aoi yelled. All Pikachu could do was just stand as Luxio started to use iron tail. However, it quickly came to its senses and countered using the quick tail (iron tail and quick attack combined) which Shinx had used earlier. The result was a small explosion, which both pokemon came out from still standing however they had both been damaged quite badly by this stage. Both pokemon knew that the battle had to end soon so they both started charging up volt tackle. Just before the two attacks collided Pikachu swerved, causing Luxio's volt tackle to miss. Pikachu then quickly used iron tail before Luxio could recover its composure. The attack hit Luxio hard on the face and Luxio fell to the ground, defeated. "Luxio is unable to battle. The winner of this battle is Pikachu. The winner of the Sinnoh league is Ash, from Pallet town!" the judge cried enthusiastically. Ash just stood there astounded that he had actually won the Sinnoh league. Him, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. Then he looked across and saw Aoi returning her newly evolved Luxio whilst blinking back tears. Ash decided he would talk to her after the ending ceremony. Aoi couldn't believe it. She had come so close to winning her very first pokemon league but the person she liked the most, the one that had inspired her to take the challenge of the Sinnoh league, had gone and snatched the victory away from her. She could have won if it weren't for that "you must let your pokemon decide" rule. Oh well. There was always next time. She had been lucky to get this far. She had barley got all the badges in time and then her pokemon sometimes disobeyed her. If only she had trained her pokemon better. Then she looked up and saw Ash holding out his hand. Images ran through her mind of how he had saved her twice. She could feel her cheeks go red, her heart starting to race. She took his hand and they shook hands and congratulated each other on their success of getting this far.

**End Flashback**

**At Alice's house**

Annabelle rang the doorbell of her childhood friend's house. A girl around the same age as Annabelle, with brown hair and green eyes, opened the door and smiled. "Hey Annabelle," Alice said "I haven't seen you in a while. Not since you told me about that boy… what was his name again?" "Never mind it doesn't matter," Annabelle replied. "I just came to ask you a favour." "What is it Annabelle?" Alice asked. "Can I borrow the Pidgeot you found on Route 1? I need it to travel to the Sinnoh region," Annabelle said. "Well the truth is that this Pidgeot wants to find its trainer which left it to look after the Pidgey and Pidgeotto," Alice replied. "Well in that case we need to find out who this Pidgeot's trainer is," Annabelle. The two girls sat there trying to think how they could find out who the trainer was. "I know!" Alice shouted, startling Annabelle at the sudden change in noise. "Why don't you ask Pidgeot itself. After all you can still talk to pokemon can't you?" Alice said. "I'll try," replied Annabelle. "Pidgeot I need a description of your trainer." Annabelle sent the thought to Pidgeot. Pidgeot nodded its head and began to think what its trainer looked like. Annabelle kept reading Pidgeot's mind before suddenly jumping back, obviously shocked. "What's the matter Annabelle?" Alice inquired. "Have you found out who the trainers is yet?" "Yes, but it was quite a shock realising who the trainer was," Annabelle said calmly. "Anyway I have to go and find Pidgeot's trainer before he moves on somewhere else," Annabelle quickly called out as she and Pidgeot ran out of the house. "Well good luck then," Alice shouted after her as she mounted Pidgeot and flew off.

* * *

Well that chapter was longer than the others and I hope to make Ash and Annabelle meet up in the next chapter but I can change that if you want but you must tell so please read and review.


	5. The battle

Well here is the next chapter finally. I'm sorry it took longer because I haven't been able to use the computer recently. I hope you enjoy it and please review as I need help to continue the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**In Sinnoh**

Ash, Dawn and Brock were just walking along as usual heading towards Sunnyshore City. All of a sudden the ground opened up underneath them and they fell with a loud thud into a very deep, dark pit. "Ah, who put that there," Ash asked, clueless as always. Suddenly they heard an all too familiar cackle coming from above them. Team Rocket quickly went into the motto.

**Jessie:** Our Pit-trap digging skills still is Intact

**James:** But our Drafting to the Modern Technology today is a Necessary Fact

**Jessie:** The wind!

**James:** The stars

**Meowth:** Dig a Trap!

**Jessie:** Bringing chaos with a breakneck pace!

**James:** Dashing hope putting fear in its place!

**Jessie:** A trap dug any other way is just as sweet

**James:** When earth is moved our work is complete!

**Jessie:** It's Jessie!

**James:** And it's James!

**Meowth:** Meowth, now that's the name!

**Jessie:** Putting the do-gooders in their place!

**James:** Team Rocket...!

**All:** We're in your face!

**Wobbuffet:** Wobbuffet!

**Mime Jr.:** Mime, mime, mime, mime!

"Not you guys again!" Ash shouted. "Haven't you given up even now?" "Sorry but that Pikachu of yours is worth all of the trouble you have caused us," Meowth replied as he pushed a red button on a control

pad. Suddenly the back of the control pad opened and out came a giant, red, plastic hand which grabbed Pikachu and then hit the trainers so that they became too dazed to send out any pokemon.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha," Team Rocket laughed, as they climbed into their Meowth balloon and started to float away. "Ugh! What happened?" Ash asked as he came around. "Pikachu!" he shouted,

remembering what had happened. This wakened the others up and as they came round to their senses and remembered what had happened, Ash looked up with an enlarged pokeball in his hand. "Staravia I

choo…" Ash was cut off as he saw a Pidgeot and its rider swoop out of nowhere and grab Pikachu before making a giant hole in the balloon. As Ash, Brock and Dawn climbed out of the hole the Pidgeot spotted

them and landed in the middle of the road. The rider was wearing a white T-shirt, black trousers, a orange rucksack, a hat that completely covered his hair and sunglasses so that the trainers could only guess

who this mysterious person could be. "I believe this is yours," the rider said in a deep voice, handing Ash back his Pikachu. "Uh, thanks mister, whoever you are," Ash said, in slight disbelief as to what had

happened. The rider just smiled at his comment. "You haven't figured out who I am yet?" the rider asked, slightly bemused. "Uh, no. It might help if I could see your face properly," Ash replied in his usual dense

way. "Tell you what," the rider said. "How about I battle you. If you win, I tell you who I am and I give you my services. If I win, however, you have to become my servant!"

"What services can you offer anyway?" Dawn asked. "I can talk to Pokemon for one thing," the rider replied. "I accept your challenge," Ash cried. "Ash, think carefully before you do this," Brock said, trying to

help his friend. "Brock I know what I'm doing. I am a Pokemon master now you know," Ash snapped back at him.

"This will be a one on one Pokemon battle between Ash and the challenger," Brock announced Ash and everyone else had found a suitable field in which to hold the battle. Ash was on the left, Brock in the

middle, the rider on the right and Dawn on a handy tree stump opposite Brock. "Both trainers choose your Pokemon," Brock said. "Espeon, I choose you!" the rider shouted as he threw a pokeball into the air.

Out came a purple, almost cat-like creature. "You think you can handle this buddy?" Ash asked his Pikachu. "Pika Pika!" It replied. "Then I choose you, Pikachu!" Ash cried as the little yellow mouse ran to face

the Espeon. "Let the battle begin!" Brock cried. "Pikachu lets finish this early. Use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. "Espeon dodge and then use psychic," the rider thought. Espeon jumped out of the way and then

picked up Pikachu with an invisible force. "But how did Espeon know what to do?" Ash asked. "I told you I can talk to Pokemon Ash," The rider replied. "I never told you my name," Ash exclaimed. "Uh… well…

oh," the rider stuttered in a strangely familiar voice. "It's good to see you again, Annabel," Brock said, figuring out who the person was. "Is that really you Annabel?" Ash asked. "It took you a while to figure it

out didn't it Ash," Annabel said as she removed her hat and glasses. "Who's Annabel?" Dawn thought. "How come you are here and not back at the battle tower?" Ash asked Annabel. "I will fill you in after we

finish this battle," she replied. "Now Espeon throw Pikachu into the air and use Zap cannon," Annabel thought. Pikachu suddenly shot up into the air whilst Espeon threw a green ball at him. "Pikachu quick,

spin and then use thunderbolt," Ash shouted. Pikachu obeyed however the ball exploded and Pikachu took a little bit of damage before letting off a strong bolt of electricity. "Espeon use quick attack to dodge

and then use iron tail," Annabel thought to her Pokemon. Ash saw what was about to happen and came up with a plan. Espeon dodged the thunderbolt and then jumped into the air with its tail glowing.

"Pikachu use volt tackle!" Ash suddenly shouted. Annabel was too stunned to do anything as Pikachu covered itself in electricity and launched itself, whilst still in the air, and the two attacks collided. There was

a large explosion and both Pokemon fell from the smoke and onto the ground. "Come on Pikachu get up," Ash said as his favourite Pokemon struggled to rise into a standing position. Espeon however didn't

get up no matter how much encouragement Annabel gave it. "Espeon is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" Brock cried as Ash ran up to his Pikachu and picked it up. "Good job buddy," he said as he

scratched him behind the ears. "Good job Espeon, and thank you," Annabel said as she returned her Pokemon to its pokeball. "Well Ash, you won the battle so my services are at your disposal," Annabel said

as she walked over to him. "Well in which case would you mind telling me why you are here in Sinnoh. I thought you had to stay at the battle tower," Ash replied. "The battle tower is being refurbished so Scott

has given me a one year holiday to do what I please. So I went to see my friend Alice and look who she gave me," Annabel said pointing at the Pidgeot. At this Pidgeot started walking towards Ash. "Is it just

me Ash, or does that Pidgeot look a lot like yours," Brock noted. "Now that you mention it, it does look my old Pidgeot," Ashe replied. "That's because it is yours silly," Annabel said. "What!" Ash said looking

stunned. "How did you get my Pidgeot?" he asked. My friend Alice found it walking around in the forest looking sad so she took it back to her house and looked after it until I came round and talked to it. That's

when I found out that it belonged to you," Annabel replied. "Well I guess that makes sense," Ash said. "Hold on a second. Who is this Ash and when did you meet her?" Dawn asked. "Oh right. Sorry Dawn.

This is Annabel, one of the frontier brains from Kanto. I met her when I took the battle frontier challenge before I came here to Sinnoh," Ash answered. "Well it's nice to meet you Annabel," Dawn said. "You too

Dawn," Annabel replied. "So Ash," Annabel said turning back to him. "I hear you are a Pokemon master now,"

"It wasn't easy that's for sure but yeah, I am now. I guess winning the battle frontier challenge gave me enough confidence to really be able to go all the way," Ash replied.

* * *

Well that is the end of the next chapter and I might not upload the next chapter for a while as I go back to school tomorrow and I may not get much time but please bear with me and review.

* * *


	6. The hospital

I am so sorry I took so long to update. I haven't been feeling particuly motivated as not many people have been reviewing yet lots of people have been reading. Anyway I hope you enjoy this cahpter. It is a bit shorter than the last two but i hope you all like it. By the way, Robert's appearence is a lot like Sven's from pokemon ranger 2 but he has the pokemon on my diamond game.  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon even though it would be a dream come true.

* * *

Ash, Brock, Dawn and Annabel had all set up camp for the night in a small clearing close to the path. Ash had agreed to let Annabel travel with the group since she had nothing better to do and she had returned his Pidgeot to him. Also he hoped that she might be able to teach him how to communicate with Pokemon through thoughts. He couldn't help but feel though that Annabel was hiding something from him. Ash didn't care though as long as he could catch rare Pokemon and prove to Paul that his victory over him wasn't just luck like Paul said it was.

Annabel couldn't believe her luck. Not only had she got to meet up again with himbut hehad allowed her to travel with him until she had to go back in a year. She would never have imagined this morning that she would be in Sinnoh travelling with Ash. Maybe now she would be able to have the chance to tell him how she really felt about him but she would have to wait until the timing was right otherwise it could completely ruin her chances. Her chain of thought was interrupted by Brock announcing that food was served. Annabel suddenly realised how hungry she was and dashed up to the table with the others.

**The next morning**

Everyone awoke early and, after eating a delicious breakfast prepared by Brock, set off heading towards Sunnyshore City. "Brock how long will it take us to get there," Ash asked. "Well if we don't get distracted we should be there by late afternoon," Brock replied. All of a sudden the group heard a rustling in the bushes ahead. All of a sudden a Spoink came bouncing out of the bushes and started heading straight at Dawn. "Ambipom, I choose you," Dawn said as she threw one of pokeballs. A purple monkey came out with two tails with a hand on the end of each one. The Spoink stopped bouncing and started to use psybeam. "Quick, Ambipom use swift," Dawn yelled. Ambipom jumped into the air and started shooting lots of golden stars towards Spoink. Spoink however shot the psybeam and the two attacks collided in a small explosion. Spoink then used confuse ray on Ambipom making him hit himself repeatedly with his tails. "Ambipom snap out of it and then use double hit," Dawn said. Ambipom however just started hitting itself harder until eventually knocking itself out. "Ambipom return. Go Pachirisu," Dawn said. The electric Pokemon appeared. "Now Pachirisu use discharge," Dawn commanded. Pachirisu jumped into the air and shot bolts of blue electricity from its body, hitting Spoink and knocking it out. "Now go, pokeball," Dawn said as she threw an empty pokeball at the Spoink. The ball hit Spoink and drew the Pokemon inside of it. It then fell on the floor and started shaking. With a click the ball stopped shaking and lay still. Dawn ran over and picked up the pokeball. "Yeah, I caught a Spoink," Dawn said as Pachirisu started dancing around. "Good going Dawn," Annabel said.

Suddenly Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and started to growl at the trees nearby. "What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked All of a sudden a huge bolt of electricity shot out of the trees and hit Annabel. Annabel fell to the ground, unconscious. "Annabel!" Ash shouted as he ran towards her slumped body. A Luxray suddenly jumped out of the woods accompanied by a flustered looking trainer wearing a hat. "Luxray no!" the trainer shouted as the Pokemon leapt towards Annabel. "Pikachu use Iron tail!" Ash commanded. Pikachu's tail glowed white as the little Pokemon jumped into the air and brought a hardened tail down upon Luxray's body. The Pokemon was not expecting this and fell to the ground with a loud thud! "Luxray return," the trainer shouted as he held up a pokeball. "We have to get her to a hospital immediately," the trainer said, looking around at the four trainers. "Right," they replied in unison.

At the hospital Annabel was immediately placed on a stretcher and then taken away by a Chansey. The other trainers waited impatiently for the red light to turn green. "So what were you doing in the forest then?" Dawn asked the man. "I was training my Luxray when suddenly it shot into the bushes. Next thing I knew there was a bright flash of light and then I saw Luxray jumping at your friend.," The man said. "By the way my name is Robert," he said. "My name is Dawn," Dawn said pointing to herself, "and this is Brock. Ash is the boy over there, waiting impatiently for Annabel, who is the one whom your Luxray hit," Dawn said. "So what are you doing in Sinnoh," Brock asked. "I'm training up so I can become a gym leader," Robert replied.

After a couple of hours the light changed to green and Nurse Joy came over to the group of trainers. "Annabel should be fine now but she shouldn't do anything too suddenly or she could damage herself," Nurse Joy said. "Can we see her now?" Ash asked, relieved that his friend would be okay. "Yes you may but don't talk for too long as she needs her rest," Nurse Joy replied. Ash and the others, including Robert, walked through the doors underneath the green light and walked over to the bed where Annabel was lying. "Hey Annabel how are you feeling," Ash asked. "My whole body aches slightly but apart from that I think I'm okay," Annabel replied. "That was some thunderbolt you got hit by Annabel," Brock said. "You're lucky you weren't injured more." "I know Brock but I guess I'm one of the lucky ones," she answered back. "How come your hair isn't all frizzy?" Dawn asked. "Trust you to think of hair," Ash said. "And what is that supposed to mean," Dawn replied angrily. As Ash and Dawn started to have another argument, a man Annabel didn't recognise suddenly stepped into view. Brock saw the quizzical look on Annabel's face and explained to her that Robert was the owner of the Luxray who had attacked her. "That must be one powerful Luxray," Annabel commented. "I caught it soon after I started on my journey and have raised it ever since," Robert replied. "How long have you been travelling for?" Brock asked. "About six years now," Robert replied. All of a sudden a machine near Annabel's bed started bleeping and a nurse told everyone (except for Annabel of course) to leave the room.

A few hours later Annabel was discharged from the hospital. "It feels good to be able to walk around again freely," Annabel said as she took in a deep breath of air. "I never did like hospitals," Ash said. "They are always filled with people who keep coughing and sneezing." After a while the gang came to a crossroads where they parted ways with Robert and continued to head towards Sunnyshore City. "After that delay we will probably be lucky if we reach Sunnyshore before nightfall," Brock said after studying a map. "Well then we had better get a move on," said Ash as he started to run. "Hey, wait for me," Annabel shouted as she also started to run. "Don't forget about me," Dawn said, trying to keep up with Ash and Annabel. Brock just laughed and ran after them as the they tried to see who could outrun the other.

As the sun was begining to set thegroup of four saw the bright lights of Sunnyshore city. "Hey look guys, there it is," Dawn said, happy to have finally arrived. The group slowed down a bit and walked at a liesurly pace to the pokemon centre. As soon as Brock saw the nurse he couldn't help but start flirting with her, until an all too familiar pain hit him in the back and he was dragged off by Croagunk. Annabel stood looking bewildered as Ash and dawn handed over their pokemon to Nurse Joy. Annabel quickly followed suite and soon all their pokemon were as good as new. "By the way Ash, you might want to ask Professor Oak for Pidgeot's pokeball," Dawn said. Ash suddenly freaked out as he realised he had almost forgotten about Pidgeot. The bird pokemon had been waiting patiently outside the whole time until Ash quickly rang Proffessor Oak and then returned it to his pokeball. "You know Ash you are going to have to make a decision about whether or not to keep Pidgeot with you and if so, who are you going to send to Professor Oak?" Annabel said.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you took the time to read it then why not review it as well? Hopefully the next chapter will not take as long to update but a few ideas would be nice. Until then, goodbye.


	7. author's note

This is just a quick note about the story. The reason I haven't updated recently is that the computers in my house have all been switched around so I had no real idea where my next chapter was. I have also been busy with school work so that kept me busy. Hopefully the next chapter will be updated by the end of the week. Also please do review more as it does mean I will update sooner because I know people are reading it. Any author will tell you that reviews make their day and from now on I promise to respond to all your reviews even if they're flames or anything like that. Constructive criticism will help a lot with the progress of this story and I don't mind it. Well that's all and the next chapter will be up by the end of this week, I promise.


	8. Sunnyshore city part 1

Well here is the next chapter, as promised. Sorry it took so long but hopefully it is good. Please review and thank you to all those that already have. I also accept constructive criticism however please don't flame. There is no point and if you don't like the story then don't read it. So here is the disclaimer:

I do not own pokemon because if I did then it would'nt be nearly as good as it is.

* * *

In Sunnyshore city

By the time Ash and co. had checked into a hotel it was already past 10 o'clock. Annabel and Dawn would share one room whilst Ash and Brock would share the other. After quickly getting changed Annabel sat down on her bed and started to read a book about Pokemon breeding which Brock had lent to her whilst Dawn was giving Piplup a bath. After a little Annabel started to fantasize about Ash and how brave he was and how much he cared his Pokemon. She was suddenly snapped out of it by Dawn clicking her fingers in front of her face. "Huh?" Annabel mumbled, breaking out her fantasy. "I was trying to tell you something when I noticed you all spaced out. What were you thinking about?" Dawn asked. "Nothing," Annabel said, a little too quickly. "Uh huh," Dawn replied, not really believing her. "Well anyway I'm going to turn the light out now, if that's okay with you?" Annabel asked.

"Okay then. Come on Piplup, back into your pokeball," Dawn said, pointing the red and white ball at Piplup. Piplup was absorbed into the pokeball in a beam of red light and then Dawn placed the pokeball on the nearby desk. "Goodnight Dawn," Annabel said. "Goodnight Annabel," Dawn replied. However, Dawn deliberately stayed awake, waiting for Annabel to fall asleep before getting out of bed and walking over to Annabel's orange bag. Dawn didn't know why she was doing this; she wouldn't normally, however she had seen the way Annabel looked at Ash when she thought no one was looking and she was hoping to find something inside Annabel's bag. After a bit of a rummage she came across a small see through protective case with a single photo in it. The photo was one of Ash holding up the Sinnoh league trophy, with a big grin on his face. But really got Dawn's attention was that in the corner of the photo someone had drawn a heart in purple ink. Dawn was about to search through Annabel's bag some more when there was a bright flash of lightning outside the window. Dawn hurriedly put back the photo inside the see through case and put the case back in Annabel's bag before getting quickly into bed and falling asleep.

The next morning Ash woke up with a yawn and noticed that Brock and Pikachu had gone downstairs. He quickly got changed into his usual Sinnoh clothes and went downstairs to find everyone already eating breakfast in the hotel's restaurant. Ash quickly grabbed a bowl and poured some milk and cereal into it before sitting down at the table and joining in the conversation. Little did they know that three pairs of eyes were watching them interact. "Look at those twerps, completely ignorant of the fact that we're about to steal their Pokemon," Jessie said. "But Jess, how are we supposed to even get near to their Pokemon without them noticing us?" James asked. "What we do is we wait for the twerps to meet up back here again. Then, when they least expect it, we'll use Yanmega's speed to swipe the pokeballs right off of their belts, and the twerps won't even know what hit them," Jessie said. "But what about Pikachu?" Meowth asked. "That's where you come in James," Jessie said. "You can use Carnivine's vine whip to snatch Pikachu right off that twerps shoulder before sticking it in this

electric-proof cage," Jessie said, pointing to a cage with several batteries strapped to the sides. "An excellent plan, Jessie. Lets get to work," James said. The trio then snuck out of the hotel, unseen.

"Man, that was good," Ash said, stretching his arms out wide. "So Ash, where are we off to next?" Dawn asked. "You want to leave already Dawn? We've only just got here," Brock said. "Yeah Dawn, I'm hoping to go see Volkner again, see if has any good battling tricks for Pikachu here," Ash said. "Pika pika. Pikachu," Pikachu said. "Well anyway, I think I'm going to go with Ash and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Brock said. "Well if we're going to be sticking around I may as well go shopping for some new contest dresses and seals," Dawn replied. "So Annabel, what are you going to be doing?" Ash asked. "I don't know. I think I will go with Dawn, to make sure that she doesn't buy too much," Annabel replied. "We'll all meet back at the hotel at 6 o'clock, alright?" Brock asked. "Right!" they all replied.

At the gym

"Anyone here?" Ash yelled, pushing open the door leading into the main battling arena. After a while, when no one answered Brock said "I don't think he's here Ash. Let's go check at the lighthouse." "Hold it!" a voice commanded. "All of a sudden the lights turned on and there, standing in the middle of the arena, was the electric type gym leader, Volkner. "Hey Volkner, good to see you again," Ash said, making his way to the edge of the arena. "Good to see you too Ash. You too Brock," he replied. "So I heard you won the Sinnoh league Ash. Congratulations!" "It wasn't easy, that's for sure," Ash replied. "So anyway, I was hoping you could teach Pikachu a new skill or two." "Certainly Ash. First of all though, is Pikachu completely healed of any injuries or status problems?" Volkner asked. "Yep," Ash replied. "Right well in which case, come on out Electrivire!" Volkner shouted, throwing a pokeball into the air. Out of it came a large black and yellow Pokemon with two tails. "Now Ash I need you to get Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on Electrivire. You think you can manage that?" Volkner asked. "That's easy. Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Electrivire!" Ash commanded. The little yellow mouse Pokemon jumped into the air and sent a Thunderbolt crashing down on Electrivire's head. Electrivire just stood there as the electricity went straight through him and into the ground. "Now Electrivire, use Giga Impact!" Volkner shouted. Electrivire, still being hit by Thunderbolt, covered itself in a yellow-orange energy before going into a purple sphere and slamming into Pikachu's chest. Pikachu was sent flying into the ceiling before plummeting towards the ground. Ash ran forwards and caught Pikachu in his arms, saving it from any more injury. "Here Ash, use this," Volkner said, throwing Ash a full restore. Ash sprayed it onto Pikachu's back and chest. After a little while Pikachu's eyes opened and Ash put him down on the ground. "Hmm. It looks like you don't know about a Pokémon's weak point yet Ash," Volkner said. "All Pokemon have a weak point somewhere on their bodies. On your Pikachu the weak point is on its chest. On Electrivire the weak point is where the two tails split. If you manage to hit a Pokémon's weak point then the Pokemon will take double the usual damage, perhaps even knocking it out," Volkner concluded. "So if I know my opponent's Pokémon's weak point then my battles will be a lot easier?" Ash asked. "Exactly. However, it doesn't guarantee victory," Volkner replied. "So how do you find out a Pokémon's weak point?" Ash asked. "Either by research or through accidently hitting it. I would recommend the research if I were you," Volkner said. "Your best bet is to find a library or book shop and get a book on it." "Okay then. I'll do that," Ash replied. As Ash turned to go, Volkner suddenly told Ash to wait and dashed out of the room. When he returned, in his hands was…

* * *

Yeah I put a cliffhanger there. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon and it will include some abilityshipping so keep reading and please review. Goodbye!


	9. Sunnyshore city part 2

Here is the next chapter of my story finally. I've had it for a while however I haven't uploaded it for various reasons. Thank you all for being so patient and please enjoy.

* * *

In Sunnyshore City, Part 2

When he came back, in his hands was…… a Pokemon egg! "Ash, I was recently given this egg by a challenger, however I don't really need it, so I was wondering whether you might like to look after it," Volkner said. "The thing is Volkner, I already have six Pokemon, and I don't really want to send another one of my Pokemon back," Ash replied. "Well in which case why don't I look after it," Brock said. "Ok then Brock, here you go," Volkner replied, handing over the egg to Brock. The egg was a pale pink colour with white stars on it. "Just one thing Brock," Volkner said. "When it hatches, let me know what Pokemon it is, ok?" "Ok," replied Brock.

At Sunnyshore market

"Come on out, Cyndaquil," Dawn cried, throwing a pokeball, enclosed by a capsule case, into the air. At the peak of the throw, the ball and capsule opened with small flames surrounding the appearing Pokemon. "Cyndaquil!" the fire mouse Pokemon cried, as the flames died down. "Well Anabel, what did you think?" Dawn asked the violet haired frontier brain. "Huh?" Anabel said, coming out of yet another daydream. "I said, what did you think?" Dawn said. "Urmm, it was good. Not bad at all," replied Anabel, not really knowing what Dawn was talking about. "Anabel, were you daydreaming _again_?" Dawn asked. "Maybe a little," Anabel replied. "What were you thinking about Anabel?" Dawn inquired. "Nothing!" Anabel replied, a little too quickly. "Well if you won't tell me normally, then I'll just have to find out myself. Come on out Spoink, and use mind reader," Dawn cried. With a flash, a Spoink popped out of the pokeball, and started to glow a light blue. "Wait no, you can't do that," Anabel said, getting worried about what Dawn might find out. Anabel tried to move away however Spoink was already showing Dawn the images it had seen in Dawn's mind. "Interesting," Dawn said, as Spoink finished. "Now Anabel, how about answering a few questions?" Dawn asked. "About what?" Anabel asked, annoyed at what Dawn had just done. "First off, why did you decide to become a frontier brain? " Dawn asked. "Because I wanted everyone to know how powerful I was and because I wanted to meet new people," Anabel replied. "Ok, next question. What Pokemon do you want to catch next?" Dawn said. "Either a Gardevoir or a Gallade," Annabel replied, feeling slightly more relaxed about what Dawn might have seen. "How long have you been able to communicate with Pokemon?" Dawn asked, continuing with the barrage of questions. "All my life," Annabel asked, almost certain now that Dawn hadn't seen anything private in her head. Meanwhile, Cyndaquil and Spoink had gotten bored and were now wandering round the market, looking for something to do. All of a sudden they bumped into a Meowth walking on two legs. "Watch where your going, ya stupid Pokemon," the Meowth said. Cyndaquil immediately ignited the flames on its back, realising that this was team rocket's Meowth. Spoink however, was confused as to who this was and so asked Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil quickly explained that Meowth belonged to group of people who try to steal Pokemon. Meowth, suddenly realising that these Pokemon belonged to the "twerps", rushed forward with its claws glowing white and extended, hoping to knock both of the Pokemon out. However Cyndaquil quickly used smokescreen to escape, pulling Spoink along with it. By the time the smoke had cleared, they were clean away. "Oh well," Meowth said, and continued to look for parts for a new mecha. Meanwhile, Dawn was continually asking Anabel questions about herself, which Anabel was replying without any trouble, when all of a sudden "Who do you have a crush on?" Dawn asked. "Ash," Anabel replied, before realising what she had just said, and covered her mouth, embarrassed. "Ah ha, I knew it," Dawn said triumphantly. "How long have you had a crush on him for?" She asked. Anabel however, didn't reply, instead shaking her head. "Oh well, it doesn't matter, I already know anyway, Dawn said, giving Anabel a knowing wink. "Alright fine, I have a crush on him, just don't tell anyone else," Anabel said, defeated. "I won't, but I have my doubts as to whether you're the only one who likes Ash. I know there is at least other girl who likes him, maybe even two," Dawn said. Anabel just looked away before realising that it was almost time for them to meet back at the hotel. She quickly told Dawn, but as Dawn turned to recall her Pokemon, she realised that they had wandered off. After a quick search around the nearby stalls, she sank to her knees and started to get worried about what might have happened to them.

* * *

Well there it is. It's not thelongest chapter I've written but at least it's something. I wonder what's in the egg. Send me your reviews and tell me which pokemon you think it might be. Thank you and please review. :)


End file.
